Drastic Measures
by distantlover
Summary: Ash and the gang reunite after too long. Misty questions whether it's time to confess her feelings, but doesn't seem to make any progress in that regard. I intend it to be lighthearted, but also quite engaging. It's my first attempt to a multiple chapters fic. Please read and review! :) AAML / AAMR without bashing other girls.


**A/N. I'm back after too long, and I hope to have made some improvement. This will be my first attempt to a several chapters fic, though I still have no idea how long it will be. Despite the title, it will have some humor elements, which I hope make up for the errors I might have, after all I haven't watched Pokémon series a lot since Misty left, in part because I grew up, too. But they are one of my favorite ships, and while I've loved some of the fics I read here and in other places, I wanted to make my own version of they finally "getting together". I might avoid as much reference to modern day trends and trademarks, but I'll try to make them a bit older than the series, probably young adults, so it gets more reasonable of them – especially Misty – to act a bit different, as they are more aware of certain implications, but it's nowhere near getting into lemon territory.**

Ash looked at her, confused. Why would she be so ashamed? What was so personal to make her so ashamed while they had been best friends for a long time now? Misty lowered her gaze for a few good minutes, stood there frozen and blushing, nervously grabbing the fabric of her shorts with her fingers, too interested in her small tic to answer. Her throat was drying at an incredible speed.

– You can tell me anything– he said, offering a smile. While she remained without speaking, she couldn't help but think that it was time already, she must let her know. She couldn't find the words nor the air. Nevertheless, she attempted to inhale deeply before speaking. Too nervous to make eye contact, Misty tried to sound more normal anyway. Her expression was too weird and she hoped he wouldn't feel revulsed by it, so she slowly raised her head. Ash still was peaceful and quiet, and appparently, his expression wasn't judgemental at all.

– It's just that I… I…– she stuttered laboriously without managing to sound clear. All sorts of images of their friendship went before her eyes, the consciousness of her heart beating intensely didn't exactly help her at this moment.

Suddenly, she woke up because of the alarm she had set up. It was the day of his arrival, and she had to be ready. Not that she'd overdo anything on her attire, that would be suspicious and so unlikely of her. But at least she ought to be awake. Remembering her dream, a blush crept upon her face. Misty wondered if she was talking on her sleep, and she prayed that no one would hear her. But, it was just Ash's mom and her. And, much to her displeasure, it was probable that Delia got a clue before her son did, without having the need to overhear her words.

She had an old shirt and shorts on, and her hair was incredibly messy, though she easily ran her fingers through it, and did her trademark ponytail in no time. thought of going to the bathroom before eating something, and then she bumped into...someone who apparently was so excited to see her that pushed himself against her on a hug.

– Hey, Mist! Long time no see ya!– said the boy with a hat, dark shirt and jeans, and with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Well, that was a nice way to wake up, wasn't it? Misty was glad he couldn't see her evident blush. This better had an explanation, but for the time being, she was quite happy.

– H-hey– she said. Ash pulled back and witnessed a spaced out, still sleepy friend. Not that he noticed any of it, anyway. Denseness was still his business. Brock patted her shoulder affectionately and brought her back to reality. She jumped as if she'd have been shocked by his friend's Pokémon. The third member of past travels was puzzled, or acted like it.

– Wow! Sorry, you just surprised me– Misty said, attempting to sound casual– So, how have you been?

Although things had been a bit surprising at first, this was even better. She wouldn't get distracted enough looking at Ash for anyone to notice, and she would be able to act normal, which meant having all the cards to her favor. She didn't really want to confess her feelings to Ash for the time being, not that there wasn't a need to do so, but it was out of the question for now. Misty always feared his reaction, and she was certain that her dream had been too kind in the portrayal of such a possibility.

She waved her hand trying to seem unaffected by this last thought, but she must have made some kind of annoyed expression, because both Ash and Brock looked at her.

– I've been well, for the most part. Is something bothering you? – Brock asked.  
– Nah– she lied almost naturally at this point, and smiled.

Now she was greeting the little yellow friend, who was delighted to be in her arms and expressing himself enthusiastically.

The voice of Delia could be heard upstairs and invited everyone to have breakfast. Mr. Mime was also there, lending her a hand.

Misty rushed to the toilet to clean up a bit, and came out quickly. Ash and Brock waited for their turn and then went downstairs, the three of them. Greeting Ash's mom, thanking her for the food and sitting to eat afterwards, the conversation turned to her.

– So, you were waiting for me here?– Ash couldn't help but notice. Well, he wasn't that dense anymore after all, she sarcastically told herself.

– I guess, yeah– she said absentmindedly, as she was eating her pancake. Misty was too distracted by Pikachu struggling to open a bottle of ketchup, which surely was a sight to behold.

– Hey, you! Let me help you, 'kay?– she said. The small rodent walked up to her and she opened the bottle easily.

– There– she said as she smiled gently and Pikachu looked at her, grateful – well, I kinda missed you… two– she corrected, hopefully quickly enough– Things are going well in the gym, I just wanted to see you both, and knowing you were arriving soon thanks to your mom, I arranged a small reunion by inviting Brock, too.

– So, it's my house but it's you who invites people? That's new!– Ash said with a smirk. Soon it was all laughs, like it had been before. Things wouldn't be too hard. It was just Ash. Just same, old Ash she had always known and unwillingly, fallen for. No matter how many regions he had visited, how many friends he made in the middle, how many Pokémon he had caught, nor how many battles he lost and won, it would always be the same guy she fished out of a river.


End file.
